


I Have to Tell Him

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kisses Bingo, M/M, New Girl Scene Stealer, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2020, scene stealer, smiling too hard kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Scene Stealer - New Girl, when Derek and Stiles get back togetherFor Sterek Week 2020Kisses Bingo: Smiling Too Hard Kisses
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	I Have to Tell Him

After hearing Derek at his book reading tell a whole bunch of people that he didn’t think their fictional counterparts were never going to be together because they were just too different and it was too complicated, Stiles took off for Isaac and Scott’s place to hide out from the loft and Derek. He figured while Isaac and Derek were talking to the publisher who wanted to meet about Derek’s book then Stiles could head back to the loft and pack everything up so Stiles would be out of their shared home before Derek returned.

Stiles would just go back to Beacon Hills for the summer with his Dad and then return for the fall semester at school. It was for the best; except he hated the idea of not seeing Derek every day and he really hated being separated from Scott for that length of time especially since they just picked a surrogate for their first kid and she was being implanted in less than a week. Scott was losing his shit about being a dad and Isaac was playing it cool as per usual. He wasn’t cool at all; Stiles knew that but he was playing it well.

Stiles got the last box into the truck and Erica was behind the wheel with Boyd in the passenger seat as they rolled into traffic. “I don’t think you should leave Stiles, you need to just talk to him. We all know that Derek’s an idiot and he’s freaked out about everything changing but you two have been right for each other since you moved in. You can’t give up on him.”

“I’m not, I just need some space.”

They were on the road when Erica started fiddling with the radio and the song from Dirty Dancing came on and he remembered all those times he has watched that stupid movie when he had broken up with people over the years and knew that he had to try.

“Stop! Turn around! I have to go back!” Stiles barked and Erica gestured wildly at him, then the surrounding traffic that was keeping them from going anywhere. Stiles realized they weren’t going anywhere either and jumped out of the moving van and took off back towards the building and fumbling to a stop before he realized that there was no way he could get into the building.

Stiles looked up at the windows then shouted, “Can anyone help me get into the building? Please, I gave away my key! Someone help me!”

“Stiles?” Derek called and Stiles looked up to see the man he loved looking down from what was Stiles’s bedroom, which was now empty.

“Wait there!” Derek called and Stiles nodded. He turned back just in time to see another one of the tenants open the door and ran through towards the elevator. He pushed the button and waited. Waited some more and groaned at the thought of waiting any longer to get to Derek’s side. He opened the door to the stairwell and rushed up to the right floor and in through the door shouting, “Derek!? Where are you?”

“Stiles!” Derek called, Stiles could hear it through the open window, running into his empty room and looked out the window to see Derek on the street below.

They both shouted, “Wait there!” without hearing the other really and took off towards the door again. Stiles slammed his finger into the elevator button a couple of times and waited about thirty seconds before taking a few steps towards the stairwell again when the elevator dinged and the door opened.

To show a UPS guy trucking out a couple of large boxes and moving so much slower than Stiles could handle, “Come on man! Please go faster, I have to tell my best friend that I’m in love with him!”

The guy snorted and rolled his eyes, “Maybe take a shower first, never seen someone sweat so much. Geez!”

Stiles gasped, “You take a shower! You smell--.” His words cut off as he saw Derek standing in the elevator, cheeks a little pink and Stiles grinned as he stepped into the elevator.

“Hey Stilinski,” Derek whispered as they stood next to each other and the door closed.

Derek turned towards him and Stiles grinned, jumping into Derek’s arms who happily caught him and pressed a kiss to his mouth, which was open due to him smiling too hard. Derek grinned as well and their teeth clacked together uncomfortably. It took another thirty seconds before they were able to stop smiling long enough to kiss each other properly.

Or well, improperly.


End file.
